Strangers
by ADark4144
Summary: Blaine is a big time celebrity, while Kurt is still waiting for his big break. In public they are seen as soulmates, Blaine is the handsome gentleman and Kurt is his fiancé. But, behind those doors things are getting tense. Love doesn't seem like the glue in their relationship anymore. Could they fix it? Or is it too late? (Rated T) (No Physical Abuse!)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello, this is a new story I decided to start because I just loved the concept so much that I needed to write it. I'm trying to keep my AN's short from now on, but please tell me what you think about the** **prologue by leaving a review or simply just clicking follow and favorite.**

 **Copyright: I don't own glee (Sometimes wish I did though)**

 **Warnings: Not much here pretty sweet this time.**

 **Beta: FannieForever15**

 **Prologue:**

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt!" A voice screamed from the end of the hall. It was lunch time at Dalton, and Kurt had just gotten out of AP Biology when the screaming stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to know where it was coming from, but before he knew it, a teenage boy jumped on him.

"Jesus, Blaine! You scared me!" The boy, Blaine, pulled away from the hug. His face lit up, and he had a smile from ear to ear. Kurt looked at him, in shock, trying to regain his balance. "Okay, what happened? Why do you look like you just heard Katy Perry was coming here to do a four-hour non-stop concert?"

Blaine took a pause before whispering, "I got it." He sounded like he thought if he said it out loud, it wouldn't be true.

"What did you get exactly?" Kurt asked, completely perplexed.

"I got the role!" There it was; he finally spit it out, and Kurt could barely hold his jaw up.

"Wait, you mean you got the role in the new Steven Spielberg movie?!" Kurt all but screamed. His face now almost matched his boyfriend's. "Blaine, Oh my gaga! Oh… my… God!"

"Shh…" The short man in front of him calmed him down before he caused a scene.

"Kurt," he whispered, "You can't tell anyone, okay? It stays between us. At least until we graduate. The production doesn't want their lead to be outed to quickly, and I'd rather just wait to make sure this is real."

"What do you mean? We need to celebrate! We should tell everyone! We should have a party! Yeah, a party, with balloons and cake and…" Kurt just rambled on.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend with loving eyes, before looking him straight in the eyes and kissing him right there and then. Their lips locked, and they moved to embrace each other. It was quick but not a peck. At that moment, Kurt forgot. He forgot about the party. He forgot about the role. It was just them.

Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt with eyes that said, 'you are mine, and I am yours.'

"This doesn't change us, okay? What we have… it's forever. No matter what." It was those words. The words spoken by Blaine that day that made Kurt fall in love with him even more.

"No, this doesn't change us. This will make us stronger."


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**AN: Okay so this is the official first chapter for Strangers. I'm really excited! So, this chapter is still very sweat even though things will get a bit more tense as things progress. The next chapter will be the start of the angst but for now we will be seeing more of how Blaine and Kurt's relationship develops.**

 **P.S If you wanna follow or favorite this story, please do! If you wanna leave a review for me to know what you think so far, PLEASE DO! :)**

 **Copyright: No I don't owe glee, yes I wish I did, no anything familiar isn't mine, yes I love chocolate, moving on.**

 **Warnings: Pretty sweat again. No warning... yet!**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Blaine!"

"Blaine Anderson!"

"Blaine! Can we have a photo?"

"Blaine, can you make a statement on you and your partner's new engagement?"

"Blaine!"

This was their life now. Kurt and Blaine had graduated, both top of their class. Blaine had gone off to film his movie while Kurt set up their new apartment in New York. For the first couple of months, it was hard on both of them. Blaine had a packed schedule and Kurt was attending NYU trying to get his BFA in musical theater. They had two different lives, but they made it work. Many times, Blaine would call Kurt before an interview to make sure his TV was on the right channel. If one of them couldn't talk they would send each other 'Courage' texts to show they were okay. They handled it the best way they could.

All the way up until Blaine finished filming. That's when things got crazy. Blaine took the first flight to New York and automatically he knew his life had changed. Paparazzi had chased him all over the airport. He had to have his manager fly in a bodyguard just to get out of the building. He stayed there for more than 24 hours, all with Kurt on the phone calming him down and trying to keep him sane. It changed things between them. A bit for the better in a way. Blaine became more protective of Kurt and vice-versa. Kurt made sure to keep Blaine safe. They were a force to be reckoned with.

"Blaine! Is it true that you may be making a new movie with Jake Mathews?"

"Blaine"

"Blai-" The car door drowned out the group of paparazzi trying to ask him millions of questions. Two years, after his big break and still they chased him around like chickens.

"Garett, take me home."

"Of course, Mr. Anderson." The limousine driver called back.

The car started and slowly moved into the traffic that surrounded them. Blaine was seated in the back seat dressed in a nice suit and wore a small smile on his face. He pulled out his phone and dialed the one number he knew by memory. Pulling the phone to his ear it only took a few rings before he heard a small voice come through.

"How did it go?" The tense voice asked.

"Well, Hello to you too," Blaine said giving a small chuckle.

"Sorry, I've just been nervous you know. This could mean way bigger and better things for you. I just want you to do well." The sincerity in the man's voice made Blaine smile.

"Baby, don't worry okay. Everything went great. Chuck loved the idea of Jake and me being co-stars and Marty is reading over the paperwork tonight."

"Oh, thank gaga!" Kurt's sigh of relief almost seemed to pass through the phone from how strong it was. "So, it's happening."

"Yep, in a couple of months, I will become a cast member of the hit show 'Nightlife', according to Chuck that is."

"Ha, it sounds like him." Kurt laughed through the phone.

Blaine chuckled a bit and then said: "Okay, well I'll see you at home babe."

"Okay, see you at home. Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

* * *

Blaine got home just a bit after the phone conversation ended. As soon as he opened the door to his and Kurt's apartment an amazing smell hit him. He walked in a bit further before walking into the dining room. There was Kurt standing next to the table that seemed to have the same amazing smell emitting from it. The man in front of him had a smile on his face and his eyes just said 'I love you' with one look.

"What's all this?" Blaine asked.

"Well, you are going to be an even bigger star in a few months, and I will probably not get you to myself for even more than that. So, we are having a date." Kurt smiled and moved to sit in one of the chairs.

"You mean like right now?" Blaine followed Kurt's lead and moved to sit at the table.

"Well, yea. I didn't set up this whole thing for nothing." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine smiled with him and looked down at the table. He noticed the two candles set in-between them, as well as the food that just looked to-die-for. Kurt had made some mashed potatoes with a filet minion that was drizzled in a red wine sauce.

"Wow, babe this looks so good."

"Well, thank you, Blaine. I wanted this to be a special night." Kurt looked up as they both ate. Blaine knew that look in his fiancé's eyes. Just with that, he knew that tonight was just going to get better and better.

"So, at what time did Marty tell you he was going to call you about the contracts?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Kurt's intentions definitely weren't. As Blaine was getting ready to answer the question he began to feel his fiancé's leg move closer to his.

"Well, umm… he didn't, but hopefully, I'll get a call by tomorrow morning saying everything…" Kurt's leg started moving upwards, and Blaine paused in the middle of his sentence.

"Saying…?" The other man's voice teased.

"Um… saying everything is in order." Now Kurt's leg was very high up. It was getting closer and closer to a whole different area of his body.

"Okay." The man sitting across from him said. His face didn't show any emotion to the situation going on underneath the table. Blaine's was a whole different story though. His face was completely flush, and his breathing began to quicken.

"Kurt"

"Yea, babe?"

"Do you maybe wanna go celebrate this amazing news somewhere a bit more... comfortable?"

"Yea, let's do that."

Food forgotten, they both got up from the table and began the very interesting journey towards the bedroom.

* * *

After an amazing night with Blaine, Kurt woke up in an elated bubble. The bed sheets were wrapped around him keeping him warm, while his hands moved to the other side of the bed trying to feel for his fiancé. As Kurt's head cleared from the morning fog, he realized the other side of his bed was empty. By the feel of the sheets, it has been for quite a while.

"Blaine?" He called out. There was no answer. Kurt sat up in bed and looked around the room. He looked at the nightstand and reached out for his phone. Looking down at the screen he noticed there weren't any messages or missed calls.

That was weird. Blaine always said something to Kurt when he left the apartment. It was very unlike him to just up and leave like that. His mind made him worry as millions of thoughts rushed through it. Was there an accident? Is someone hurt? Is Blaine's family okay?

He immediately looked at the screen once again and called the number he was so used to seeing. He held the phone to his ear and waited for his call to be picked up. It rang and rang.

Then a voice rang through the phone, "Hello..."

"Bla-"

"You seem to have ended up in my voicemail..." Kurt hung up. He had heard that message only a handful of times, still this time he was in a panic. His worry just worsened as he dragged the phone back to his ear while calling the same number. Still, no answer.

Blaine barely missed one of his calls. Something was wrong. He scrambled out of the bed and changed into some clothes. He moved into the apartments living area and turned on the TV. It seemed like a weird thing to do in a moment of crises, but he knew Blaine was famous. If something were to happen to him it would be all over the media. He started to pace the room as he roamed his social media. Nothing was popping out. The only thing he could find was a few cover stories about Blaine's and his engagement, but nothing about Blaine himself. He was supposed to have been out of the house already and on his way to school, but his worry kept him in the apartment and attentive to his phone.

An hour went by like this. Calls and text messages, never one reply. At one point Blaine's calls started going straight to voicemail. Because of this, Kurt began to think he should try calling Blaine's family. Still, he hadn't seen anything on the news so his mind just told him to keep calling, till there was an answer.

Another hour past and he was just about to dial Blaine's number for the hundredth time when he heard the sound of keys jingling and the lock to his apartment door opening. He stopped his legs from pacing any longer and looked up to see a perfectly healthy Blaine walk through the apartment door.


	3. Chapter 2:The Fight

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! I'm really in love with this story and It just keeps progressing. I have so many ideas for how this could go and it's all just kinda mixed and intresting. Here I introduce a lot of important characters and things get heated so just read on.**

 **P.S If you wanna follow or favorite this story, please do! If you wanna leave a review for me to know what you think so far, PLEASE DO! :)**

 **Copywrite: No owner's of glee made this stoy. This is just a fun thing to do. But Alec is mine!(You'll See)**

 **WARNINGS: Cursing F-bomb warning! That's pretty much it for this chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: The Fight**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kurt yelled at the man in front of him.

Blaine looked taken aback as he entered the apartment. With keys still in one hand and a plastic bag that read _New York Bar and Grill_ , he moved himself into the apartment. The way Kurt was looking at him, he knew he had gotten himself in trouble.

"I was talking to Marty about the contracts for Nightlife. Remember I told you he would call me in the morning, well he did and I needed to go over some stuff with me in person, so-"

"SO, you forgot that you had a fiancé, who woke up this morning worrying something might have happened to you. You didn't even leave a note or a text or anything, you up and disappeared." Kurt was almost at the point of yelling. His worry now turned into anger at his fiancé's actions.

"I'm sorry baby, okay. I must have forgotten to leave a message, and I didn't want to wake you up this morning because I didn't think I would be out this long." Blaine had put everything down at the table next to the apartment door and moved towards his fiancé. They were now facing each other. Kurt's arms were crossed across his body, he had taken on the natural position he used whenever he was ready to confront someone.

"So, what you just didn't check your phone the whole time you were out. Blaine, I've been calling you for the past two hours trying to get a hold of you!" The man's face was now flush red from the anger he felt towards his fiancé.

"My phone ran out of battery, it shut off a few hours ago while I was talking to Marty." The man in question tried to explain. "I thought you would be in class by now, so I didn't think to try and call you from someone else's phone."

"Well, look at that I'm NOT in class. Instead, I was here in our apartment worried YOU got yourself in trouble. Do you know how scared I was? I was ready to call the police and send out a search party!" Kurt's face showed how real the situation had become. Knowing his lover could have been taken or hurt or gaga forbid dead just pushed him to the edge.

"Look, babe, I think you're overreacting, It's not that-"

"OVERREACTING! WHAT THE FUCK BLAINE!" That was the last straw, "DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU OF WHEN YOU GOT STUCK IN THE FUCKING AIRPORT BECAUSE PEOPLE JUST WANTED YOUR PHOTO! OR MAYBE WHEN THAT 'FAN' OF YOUR'S JUMPED YOU ON THE WAY TO THE STUDIO, TRYING TO GET A PIECE OF YOUR HAIR! I HAVE ALL THE FUCKING RIGHT TO WORRY!" The apartment had gone silent, and all that could be heard was Kurt's panting breaths. Tears of frustration had started to form on the edge of his eyes. Blaine looked shell-shocked at the man's outburst. He was at a loss for words. "I just, I can't worry about you like that. I can't have you up and disappear."

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." The realization of what Kurt must have gone through during those few hours downed on him. Not having any communication from him what so ever for the past two hours, the thoughts that must have crossed his mind. It would make anyone turn crazy. He understood now, and he felt terrible for making his fiancé worry like that.

Trying to repair some of the damage caused, Blaine moved in to hug the teary man. To his surprise, Kurt pulled away before he could wrap his arms around him. Normally, the man would seek comfort in his fiancé's embrace, but this time it just didn't feel right.

"I think… I need some time to cool off." Kurt said.

"Babe…"

"I'm not trying to push you away, I just… this whole thing… it just got me really nervous. I need to calm down." Taking a deep breath, he moved away from the living area and headed to their bedroom. The conversation between them having ended with Kurt's final words.

* * *

After the fight, it took him a few hours to calm down. He had left his apartment and headed to NYU. He needed to walk around and clear his head. He and Blaine usually didn't bicker, but the tension was growing between them. With his fiancé being a huge celebrity and people trying to get at him left and right, it just put a strain in their relationship that wasn't there before. Things seemed to just keep escalating.

For that reason, Kurt needed an outlet. He needed to find a way to express himself. Blaine had his acting career. He expressed himself through that. If they had a fight he would use his anger, or in this case, sadness, to fuel his acting. It made him better in the end. But Kurt, well he was stuck. He had no outlet. Sure, he had NYU. He was trying to become an actor. But it wasn't enough. He needed more.

So that's how he found himself staring at a pair of double doors, ready to show what he had to offer. While on his walk he saw a few posters up for a band that needed a new member. The poster said that they needed a background singer and someone to help write a few songs.

It seemed easy enough. Kurt was a great singer. He had been in the Warblers with Blaine back in high school. He had become accustomed to swaying in the background and going unnoticed. As for the writing part, well he knew a little bit about that. Kurt had written a few songs that he never really found "record" worthy still, he would try.

He had built enough courage to have walked up to the double doors, but he couldn't seem to get his hand to touch the doorknob. His nerves were coming back. He was ready to just turn and walk away, but before he could someone tapped his shoulder, prompting him to turn around.

Standing in front of him was a man that seemed to be about his age. He wore a leather jacket and his hair was up in a sort of rocker style. He looked like a classic rock n' roller. The man in question looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Hey. You here for the auditions?" The man said.

"Yea, I'm was just... umm..." Kurt really couldn't come up with an excuse as to why he was just standing there like an idiot. Thankfully the stranger seemed to understand his trouble.

"Let me guess, you were nervous so... you decided to stare at the door and see if it gave you some sort of magical answer as to whether you should go in or not. I'm I right?"

"Ha, pretty spot on actually." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the man's strange description of his emotions. They seemed to both stand there a bit before the stranger spoke again.

"Well, I'm Elliott Gilbert. Also known as Starchild, but that's really just my stage name." The man, now Elliott, stretched his hand out towards him as he said this.

Kurt, of course, reciprocated the gesture and said, "Nice to meet you, Elliott, I'm Kurt Hummel. I don't really have a stage name, so I guess just Kurt works."

The man's face seemed to change into one of recognition as he told him who he was. It seemed to take another moment before Elliott broke the silence again.

"Wait, are you Blaine Anderson's Kurt by any chance? Like fiancé of?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips before he could hold it back. Kurt nodded, and suddenly the stranger seemed to be in awe of the man standing in front of him.

"That's so cool! Wow, I never would have thought I'd meet someone like you here." He's giddiness just made Kurt smile a bit more at the way this man seemed to be processing the information. "Wait, and you want to audition for the band! Like the one behind these doors." Elliott pointed at the doors behind him. He was now becoming even more excited as he realized the situation.

Kurt now just couldn't hold in his laughter as he, again, nodded his head in affirmation. _I think I broke him_ , he thought as he saw the man gap in shock. After a minute he got his chuckles to die down. The man in front of him also getting his shock in control.

"So... you going in or..." Elliott said this and pointed towards the door. He looked on, taking a deep breath and nodding his head. He started towards the door, but the, now not so, stranger got there before him. The man turned the knob and pushed the door open. He walked in first, with Kurt trailing behind him.

The room itself was a normal practice room at NYU. A table was laid out with chairs behind it. There, sat a group of people all seeming to be dressed in similar rock outfits as Elliott. That's when it dawned on Kurt. He hadn't really asked the man what exactly he was doing at the auditions himself. At that moment, Kurt realized he must have been part of the band. He seemed so carefree and nice. This calmed his nerves. At least one of the members liked him, so far.

Eyeing the table, he noticed a tall man, also wearing a leather jacket, smirking at him. Something made him uneasy about him. His feet were positioned up on the table, and he just looked so cocky and arrogant.

"There you are!" The smirking man spoke, seeming to be addressing Elliott.

"Sorry, sorry, I WAS going to get here on time, but this man out front seemed to be blocking the door." Waving his hand out towards Kurt, "He was contemplating whether he should enter the room or not. Thankfully I got him to come in."

Suddenly, all eyes seemed to land on him all at once. It was like he was invisible until that very moment. They seemed to just stare at him for what felt like an eternity, but in reality, was only a few seconds. He gave a shy wave as Elliott made introductions.

"Guys, this is Kurt Hummel, the brave soul auditioning today. Kurt, these are my bandmates: Sebastian Smyth, lead singer," He pointed towards the cocky man, "Dani, she is one of our guitarists," The woman in question waved back at him, "and last but not least Alec, he's our drummer and FX person." Seeming to be a pretty chill guy, Alec held up his hand in a peace sign, then dropped it back down. They all seemed to have unique personalities and Kurt could just feel like this group was going to be where he belonged.

"Hey, you forgot to introduce yourself, oh great leader of ours." Sebastian pointed out.

"Yea, right, umm… you know I'm Elliott and I'm the leader, slash, songwriter, slash, multitasker. Basically, I just do everything around here." Elliott smiled at him and moved to sit in a chair next to Sebastian.

His nerves had come back at the end of the introductions. He really wanted these people to like him. He needed this. He needed an outlet. A way to express himself.

"So, Kurt, we'll just ask you a few questions and then you can start your audition. Okay?"

"Yea, okay."

* * *

 **AN: Next up audition time and Blaine's POV after the fight (that's the plan anyway). If you guys have any ideas of what I should have Elliott ask Kurt OR what song you want Kurt to audition with, just leave a review. Also what do you think of the characters I put in?**

 **Thanks for the support!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**AN: Okay so I know I went on a small break but to put it simply, things got bad for me in my personal life and for a while I had lost my passion for writing, but today I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I have a new love that I have found for this story and I'm happy to be back. SO let's get on with the chapter shall we.**

 **P.S If you wanna follow or favorite this story, please do! If you wanna leave a review for me to know what you think so far, PLEASE DO! :)**

 **Copywrite: No owner's of glee made this story. This is just a fun thing to do. But Alec is mine!**

 **WARNINGS: Some cursing but nothing major I think? A bit of love but pretty good here.**

 **Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

* * *

"So… Kirk is it?" Sebastian was the first one to speak. His voice still exuded that cocky and 'better than all of you' tone.

"Kurt actually, Kurt Hummel just in case you forgot it already." It took everything in his power not to roll his eyes and glare, but he knew he had to control himself. This guy was sadly still part of the band, and he needed to put his claws away for right now.

"Right sorry… Kurt," The meerkat faced man said in an obviously sarcastic way, "My question to you is why do you want to join our band?"

Well that was easy, "I need an outlet of sorts; a way to express myself, and not feel judged while doing it. This seemed like a good option honestly, I like to write and getting to preform what I've created seems like the perfect thing I need right now."

Finished with his answer Kurt looked around to see everyone's reactions. Elliott, Dani, and Alec seemed to have understanding looks on their faces. They seemed like they also used the band to express some repressed feelings. Sebastian on the other hand just looked cold and totally uninterested. He seemed unbothered and for whatever reason, Kurt was uneased by it.

"That's perfect Kurt, if you don't mind me asking is there anything you have written that we can hear?" This time Elliott spoke. His kind smile made the boy remember why he was putting up with the meerkat; because even if Sebastian was an ass, the other three members seemed so raw and real. He needed that right now.

"Umm, maybe, I think I have something."

"Perfect! Well I think we should see your talents before we make any more judgments on you." Elliott spoke "You can either sing acapella or you can use the instruments you see in that corner over there. It really up to you."

Kurt automatically turned around to look at the little corner that seemed to have a drum set and a few acoustic guitars. Without hesitating he walked towards the corner and picked up a guitar and a pull-out chair he had found near the wall. Walking back to the middle of the room, he placed down the chair and sat down with the guitar in hand.

A small rhythmic noise began to fill the room as he began the song. It was soft and soothing, almost hypnotic, but then his voice filled the room. The song seemed to have a Spanish sway to it that kept everyone in the room attendant to the singing man. It was clear this melody was an expression of his love towards someone.

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am home again_  
 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am whole again_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am young again_  
 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am fun again_

 _However far away I will always love you_  
 _However long I stay I will always love you_  
 _Whatever words I say I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_

The melody of the song made all of them sway in their seats, each letting the words roll through them. It was a complete release of emotion for him and the band could feel it.

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am free again_  
 _Whenever I'm alone with you_  
 _You make me feel like I am clean again_

 _However far away I will always love you_  
 _However long I stay I will always love you_  
 _Whatever words I say I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_

 _However far away I will always love you_  
 _However long I stay I will always love you_  
 _Whatever words I say I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _'Cause I love you_

As the song slowly drifted away and the last note was song, the room was engulfed with pure silence. Each member had different expressions on there faces. Elliott looked at him as though he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Dani seemed a little dazed, seeming to still process the emotion in the song. Alec was in shock, but he did show a hint of a smile on his face. But the worst one, Sebastian. Sebastian just looked bored; completely uncaring. He looked ready to pack up and leave.

It made Kurt feel defeated. Everyone seemed amazing except the meerkat. He didn't want him to be the reason the band said no. He would fight tooth and nail if that was the reason, they didn't want him.

Finally, the silence was broken, surprisingly by Dani, "Thank you so much for coming in Kurt, I know you are hoping for an automatic yes or no, but we still have people waiting to be auditioned. We finish auditions tomorrow, so we'll be in touch after that to let you know if you got it or not."

That was it, the thank you and goodbye he always got before being disappointed. It was a way to let him down easily. It always hurt him. He must have been stupid for even trying. He could feel his throat tightening with emotion, but he knew he wasn't going to cry he was just frustrated. He never got anything, even when he did his best. I was never enough.

"Thank you for hearing me out, have a nice day." That's all he got out before quickly finding his way back to the door. Quickly stepping out of the room, he closed the door behind him. A sigh left his lips as the tension that had once filled his body was released. Kurt's body leaned back against the door for a second as he got his composure back.

All of the sudden, the door holding his body, opened once again. This time he lost his balance and fell right into whoever was trying to exit the room. Thankfully he was caught in time before he hit the floor. Looking up, it was non other than Elliott again smiling with amusement at the situation.

"Oh gaga, I am so sorry!" Blushing red Kurt picked himself up and moved to let Elliott out of the room. The door closed once again leaving them in the privacy of the hallway.

"Hey, it's okay, honestly I was hoping to catch you before you ran away screaming because of those idiots in there." His voice was filled with an apologetic tone and he seemed a little embarrassed himself. "Look I'm so sorry for the way those guys acted in there it's just they all got their own things they need to deal with and that song… wow Kurt, just that song. I think it just made us feel more vulnerable than we have ever wanted to feel. That song, it was something real, it's what we need in our band."

"Wow… thanks for saying that Elliott, I thought you guys just hated me back there, it means a lot."

"Look, we are hosting auditions tomorrow, but I can tell we won't find someone like you anywhere else. I'm going to talk to them, tell them to get their heads out of their asses and see what an opportunity we have with you. We should be starting practices on Monday, I'll call you with the info but Kurt, I think we need you just as much if not more than you need us."

* * *

Fighting wasn't something he and Kurt did often, but tensions where high. Blaine's ever-growing celebrity status was starting to create a swirl of energy that seemed to affect everything in his life, including his relationship.

It had been a mistake, a lapse in judgment but it didn't change the fact that he had hurt the love of his life. Blaine would do anything to keep Kurt happy, and he had some making up to do. He needed to show his amazing fiancé that he was sorry, truly sorry. So, he began to plan. He was going to ask for forgiveness in the best way he knew how, with a song. He was going to show Kurt how much he loved him, show him that no matter what happens their love was the one thing that could never be broken.

Without a second thought, Blaine picked up his phone and scrolled down till he saw Marty's number on the screen. After dialing, he heard a few rings right before he got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marty, I know I just saw you this morning, but I need a favor."

"Blaine, what happened this time, did some crazy fan try to steal your shirt again?"

"Ha ha, very funny Marty, that happened once, and you know they must have been drunk or something. But no, I kind of screwed up with Kurt and I need your help getting things back on track."

"What happened with you and Kurt? You guys never fight, well except when we went to that party and you both got so wasted that you…

"Marty, it's complicated, okay, I just need you to do one thing for me."

"Fine Blaine, what you need?"

"Do you remember that Karaoke Bar on 5th? Me and Kurt used to go there a lot when we first moved to New York and I know you know the owner so… could you call him and see if he minds me renting out the place tomorrow?"

"Oh yea, I could give him a call and see if he can shut down the place for a bit. But Blaine, word of advance, fame is a homewrecker. I've seen to many couples break up because of it. Don't let you and Kurt be one of those."

"Trust me Marty, I love him with everything I have. Fame won't change us."

"Well, I've managed many great celebrities and they all have said the same, look at them now. Just be careful, you guys are actually good together."

"Wow… I never knew you could be my manager and Yoda all in the same minute."

"Well, that's what I'm here for, now I got to go but may the love force be with you."

"Thanks man." With a chuckle Blaine hung up the phone. Everything was going to be all right. His relationship would be alright.

* * *

As Kurt entered his New York apartment, the smell of red roses flooded his nose. He was surprised at how strong the smell was until he moved into the living room. On every surface imaginable sat bouquets of red roses all with notes pinned to them. Kurt walked to a bouquet and pulled the note from the pin it was on.

 _4\. The way you kiss_

Not understanding what that meant, he went and pulled another note from its pin.

 _7\. The way you love my dorky and nerdy side_

Still at a loss Kurt just ran around looking through every note reading what they said

 _9\. The way you look at me when you think I'm not looking_

 _3\. The way you're so particular about your hair even when it looks amazing_

 _way you love so fully and unselfishly_

 _8\. The way your sexy without even trying_

 _5\. The way your voice sounds when you're carefree_

 _1\. The way you dance even if it's just that little shimmy thing you love to do_

 _6\. The way you can fix up a car no matter what brand or model_

 _10\. The way you forgive me even when I mess up_

Tears filled his eyes as he read the notes one by one. He understood it now. Blaine had written down things he loved about him. He had written down his feeling to say I'm sorry.

"Hey, I heard the door open and… oof" Kurt had run at Blaine so fast he had almost knocked him over. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss which was turning heated as both men apologized with there actions.

Pulling away just barely, Kurt whispered to his lover, "Thank you, I love it, I love you, You're my world."

"Wait till you see what I have planned for tomorrow." Blaine whispered back. Falling back into the kiss, they both made their way to the bedroom once again.

Pulling away for less than a second Kurt said, "Wait till you see what I just planned for tonight." Rushing back into the kiss they closed the bedroom door behind them as they moved to show the real love between them.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter next up Blaine's Surprise and some other stuff so let's see what y'all think. Feel free to send reviews, dms, follows, and favs my way. It encourages me to get these out faster! :)**

 **P.S: Right now I don't have a beta so if you guys see a spelling error plz let me know so that I may fix it and develop my work better. :)**

 **Song List:**

 **Lovesong- Adele**


End file.
